


Dinner Date

by chevsta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevsta/pseuds/chevsta
Summary: A new restaurant recently opened up next to Fukurodani Academy and Bokuto would not stop pestering Akaashi about it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the galaxy is endless (i thought we were, too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651510) by [cosmogony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogony/pseuds/cosmogony). 



> My first ever fanfic legit like paniC mode i always wanted to give fanfics a shot, the hesitation is REAL but i managed to write this somehow haha. I hope you enjoy and uhh yeah I’m just having fun! Might make more if people enjoy it ;v; also please criticize me like just straight out tell me if anything feels or sounds off! And pls feel free to leave comments! ;u; also excuse any typos mrwkehjmrgmkr

This was inspired by a small part found in “[the galaxy is endless (i thought we were, too)](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25651510)” by [cosmogony](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogony/pseuds/cosmogony) so please consider checking it out!!

( _I’ve also reached out and asked for permission <3 ) _

A new restaurant has recently opened near Fukurodani Academy and that caught a certain ace’s attention. While walking to school everyday, Bokuto kept glancing at that restaurant every time he passed by, in hopes for the ‘opening soon’ to be replaced with a “now open” sign. Once that fateful day came, he beamed with excitement and rushed towards school that morning to alert Akaashi about it. Bokuto has been nagging about that restaurant for months now. He kept telling Akaashi that they should check it out the moment it opens. Getting closer to the school, Bokuto spots his setter and a huge grin forms up. “aKAASHI!!” He yells out as he sprints towards the setter. Akaashi looked to the side and stood his place for the other to reach him. “Morning Bokuto-san” says the setter while he waits for the ace to catch his breath and huffs for a few seconds before he was greeted. “Hey hey hey!” Bokuto beams as he smiles. “What got you so excited this morning?” Akaashi asks, thinking for a second and it instantly clicks. “ah.. it’s that restaurant, isn’t it?” Bokuto heavily nods with an enormous smile on his face. “Yes!! It’s finally open! Let’s go today!!” A sigh escapes Akaashi “We already have our lunches prepared for today Bokuto-san, we’ll go there tomorrow or perhaps even better, on a weekend.” He starts walking towards the school and Bokuto follows him while a pout starts forming. Akaashi takes notice of that and knows that it won’t end well, at least he hopes it doesn’t. “..But ‘Kaashi!! We’ve been waiting for so long! I don’t want to wait more!” Akaashi sighs again. _You're the one who’s been waiting for so long,_ he thought to himself but he tries to be optimistic and forms a plan to convince the ace. “Bokuto-san, don’t you think waiting just a bit longer will make the meal taste better?” Akaashi suggested. “Hmm.. Yeah but.. I really wanted to go today.. and all...” Bokuto said as his voice slowly faded into the background with the nearby students. “We have practice today after school, we wouldn’t have time to go.” he reminded the ace. “I’ll be giving you a lot of tosses though,” he added, smiling in his direction to try and get the ace’s mind off the restaurant a bit however that didn’t seem to work which started to stress the setter since he knew that it would affect bokuto’s performance during practice. It turned to a silent walk for a while however a few moments later, Bokuto finally broke the silence. “Then.. Why don’t we just go there for dinner after practice? Why does it have to be lunch?” Akaashi was dumbfounded at how he didn’t think of that. Sometimes even people who overthink can miss some details here and there he guessed. “I mean..we’ll be exhausted after practice but yeah that can work i guess...” Bokuto’s pout turned into his usual bright smile which had Akaashi sighing in relief. “Ahhh! Akaashi!! Really?? I’m so excited! It’s set then!” Bokuto’s smile only grew by the second and it seemed like he started skipping towards his class. “Alright I’ll see you during dinner then!” Bokuto’s laugh roared throughout the hallway as he felt a surge of energy rushing through himself. “You mean practice, Bokuto-san…” Akaashi reminded him. An embarrassed giggle escaped the ace. “ahh!.. yes for practice first! Of course! I would never forget that. And you promised tons of tosses too!! Today is just great!” He rushed inside his classroom after he waved his goodbye to his favorite setter. Akaashi stood there for a while thinking of how long this day’s going to be or at least feel.

Practice was hectic for the two of them, specially Bokuto since he’s been running back and forth to spike with all his might, however that also took a toll on Akaashi as he tried to give perfect sets, he admired the ace and his efforts so he thought that he would also put in the same effort today. Once practice was over, Both the boys looked forward to that dinner now, especially since they had worked hard. They headed outside and stood next to the gate, taking a deep breath before walking there. A sudden loud growl could be heard from the ace’s stomach “gah!! I’m so hungry!” Bokuto claimed as he put his hands on his stomach and laughed, making the other giggle. “now, let’s head to our date!” Akaashi choked on his giggle and blushed, looking the other direction. “It’s just dinner, bokuto-san..” the ace turned towards akaashi with a confused expression. “Ehh? It's basically a dinner date though!” Bokuto gave him a smile but Akaashi still faced the other way, a growl escaping Akaashi’s stomach this time which caused him to blush even more. Bokuto’s the one giggling now. “Common let’s go! I’m not the only one starving.” Bokuto grabbed the setter’s hand and pulled him towards the newly opened restaurant.

They finally reached the restaurant and were led to an open spot for the both of them to relax, unwind and order whatever looks or sounds appetizing to them. Bokuto was overwhelmed with how pretty the lights were, especially with the lights slowly changing colors so he kept staring at them as they hung around the restaurant. “The lights are so pretty..” Bokuto was astonished, smiling to himself as the lights softly highlighted his features. Akaashi was lost in thought as he stared at Bokuto, blushing slightly at how gorgeous he found him. “I’m glad this is where our first date is, it’s perfect” Bokuto chuckled, his gaze slowly falling from the lights to Akaashi, his smile growing, which only made Akaashi blush even more specially at the remark Bokuto just made. He looked away before Bokuto could realize he was staring. He also mentally thanked the emerging red lights for covering his blush. The waitress passed by at the perfect time to hand over the menu and gave them some time to have a look at the menu. Once Bokuto had the menu in front of him, he felt overwhelmed with all the options. “Hm.. uhh.. Akaashi…” he mumbled, causing Akaashi to look up from his menu and look towards the flustered owl. “Hm? What is it?” Bokuto started forming a pout and grumbled a bit. “... let me guess, you don’t know what to order?” Akaashi said, Bokuto slowly nodded, making Akaashi let out a small sigh then he stood up, walked over to Bokuto’s side and hovered over him. “I mean.. There are so many options here! And well.. options that I don’t seem to understand..and.. there aren’t many pictures available..I can’t tell if they are good or not!” Bokuto groans. Akaashi lets out a loud sigh and has a clue as to what Bokuto likes so he takes initiative by trying to direct him by having a brief look over at the menu. “Uhm..let’s see here.” Akaashi’s eyes laid on a dish that he thought the ace would enjoy. “ Ah there we go. You might like this one.” He points at the suggested dish. “Oya oya?.. A beef barbeque burger! That sounds deLICIOUS!” He snickers. “Thank you Akaashi!! I’ll have that then!” He looks up to Akaashi and gives him the brightest smile he’s seen that day. Akaashi smiles back at him and heads back to his seat and decides for his own. They call in the waitress to take their orders. Once Akaashi is done letting her know what he’ll have, she switches towards Bokuto’s side and notes down what he’ll be having. Bokuto pointed at the said dish and the waitress asked if potato wedges were ok as a side dish. He takes a second to think about it but ends up not giving it much thought and hesitantly accepts. Akaashi instantly took notice of the conversation so before the waitress could take her leave, he called for her and advised her to replace the potato wedges with french fries. Bokuto overheard Akaashi meddling with his order and a curious face started forming. "hey hey what did you tell her?" Bokuto Whines as Akaashi turns towards him to explain, "I just told her to switch out the potato wedges with regular french fries since I know you don’t like the texture of the other one. You made a huge fuss and complained a lot about them at a different restaurant." Bokuto tilts his head in confusion which made Akaashi sigh as he lifts his finger up to draw out the shape midair "You know, the ones shaped like a semi sphere.." A few seconds pass before Bokuto Jumps in realization " OH!!! That's what those were called!! I completely forgot! hey hey HEY you're a genius 'Kaashi!! You're seriously the BEST!" Bokuto now beaming with exhilaration knowing he won't have to taste the repulsive potato wedges that he despised last time. Akaashi gave a soft smile towards Bokuto and mentally patted himself on the back for catching this small detail before it could escalate into a disastrous, agonizing moment like last time. He really did not want to experience that again. He already deals with those a lot during volleyball matches so it almost became a game to take notice of them before they happen. He can slowly start spotting when an emo mode would occur so he’s learning to take action before it does. Akaashi is starting to feel like a dog whisperer now, well.. maybe an owl whisperer in this case. 

Once they had their dinner and drinks, Akaashi truly appreciated that Bokuto forced him here, satisfied with the quality of the food and the good time they had spent. They pay up and head out, walk for a bit to digest whatever they could since they were basically stuffed. After walking for a while, Bokuto comes to a halt and turns towards Akaashi, grabbing both his hands and bringing him closer. Akaashi turned into a blushing mess by the sudden action. “Bokuto-san..?” Bokuto simply smiled brightly, Akaashi thought that Bokuto’s smiles couldn’t get any brighter but apparently, he was wrong. “I had tons of fun today..let’s do this again soon?” Bokuto tilts his head slightly, waiting for a response but Akaashi has been silently staring till he spoke quietly. “Yeah, let’s have another date soon...” Akaashi redirected his eyes to the ground to hide his blush. However while he was hiding his own, he missed the blush that emerged on Bokuto’s face. The ace slowly lets go of Akaashi’s hands which made him look back up to investigate. His eyes met with flustered ones. Bokuto, whose hands were now flailing around, took a few seconds before he decided to grab akaashi’s face and slowly pull him into a kiss. Akaashi’s eyes widened but after a few seconds, he managed to loosen up, closed them and enjoyed the kiss. Once their lips parted, Bokuto giggled and held his hands again. “Gosh i love you..” Bokuto spouted, making Akaashi more flustered than he already was. He still hasn't registered the kiss, let alone Bokuto’s words. Silence rose between them again before his mind was able to muster up some words. “I know...”Is All that Akaashi was able to say, still trying to take in everything. “What?? Say it back to me at least!!” Bokuto pursed his lips, looking like a puppy, or an owl.. Akaashi pulled Bokuto into a hug. “I love you too..” he basically whispered to try and hide his tomato face. “Hey hey hey! Say it louder!” Bokuto tightened the hug, which somewhat comforted Akaashi and got him to relax a bit. “I'm not repeating myself, plus it’s getting late.” they slowly undo the hug and Bokuto simply whines. “Just once more?” akaashi looks up to him then redirects his eyes to the side as he sighs. “I.. love you too.” he smiles to himself, his eyes back to the ace “AKAASHI!!” Bokuto yells and praises the timid one. “You really are the BEST! Plus your smile, it’s gorgeous!! I keep forgetting to tell you since I'm always thinking of how pretty it is.. Please smile more!” Akaashi stood there taking in all the compliments then gave a final bright smile towards the ace “Thank you.. So is your smile, Bokuto.” Akaashi waves “see you tomorrow.” Bokuto smiles and waves back, saying his loud goodbyes as they start heading to their houses.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U ENJOYED. I wrote this after I read "in another life" my heart just couldn't handle it. it hurt me so much to the point where I got the courage to write my first ever fanfic LOL angst got power holy shit.


End file.
